


All I Want for Christmas (Is You)

by Sexy_Avengers17



Series: A Merry Winterhawk Christmas [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Awesome Clint Barton, Bucky Barnes Sings, Bucky Barnes-centric, Christmas Karaoke, Clint Barton Sings, Clint Barton-centric, Karaoke, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 01:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexy_Avengers17/pseuds/Sexy_Avengers17
Summary: The cute blond on the far table is driving Bucky crazy until he decides to sing Bucky's most hated Christmas song.





	All I Want for Christmas (Is You)

**Bucky**

Bucky tried to ignore the feeling on the back of his neck that he was being observed. He had turned too many times already to watch the cute blond on the corner table.

“Man, I can't believe there can be sexual tension from meters away,” Sam said.

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Shut up, Wilson,” he muttered into his beer.

“Sorry, but he’s right,” Steve continued. Bucky turned his glare at him. “Hey, not my fault he’s also been staring at you since we came in.”

Bucky couldn’t help but turn again. Yeah, the guy was still watching him with a sly smile.

“If he doesn’t do something after half an hour I’m buying him a drink,” Bucky said. Both Steve and Sam groaned.

“Shut up, you wanted me to do something,” he said. Bucky willed his nervousness away and hoped the other man did something instead.

Bucky tried not to groan as “All I want for Christmas is You” started playing again. He hated that song like hell, and was the only downside of Christmas time until now.  The whole season could be perfect until Bucky heard that damn song.

Steve nudged him. “Buck look.” He followed Steve’s glance up to the stage that sat in the middle of the bar. In it stood his crush with a microphone in hand ready to sing.

Bucky blushed fiercely during all four minutes of the song as blondie sang with a surprisingly good voice about how all he wanted for Christmas was him while not breaking eye contact with Bucky.

Everyone cheered as the man finished singing and with a last glance at Bucky got down from the stage and walked over to the main bar.

“That was the most obvious way of telling he’s interested in you,” Sam said. “Now go.”

Steve pushed him off his seat in the direction of the bar. Bucky got his shit together and walked over.

“Hey...” Bucky said, taking a seat. The blond man turned to him and smiled. Up close, Bucky noticed his eyes were a deep, enticing blue that glistened under the Christmas lights. “Can I buy you a drink?”

The man licked his lips before talking. “Hey, I’m not Mariah Carey, but in case it wasn’t clear... all I want for Christmas is you,” he said. “So yeah, you can totally buy me drink. I’m Clint.”

Bucky laughed, and he felt the anxiousness ease away as he shook Clint’s hand.

The song didn’t sound so bad anymore.

“I’m Bucky,” he said. “And... if I was the Grinch, I wouldn’t steal this Christmas, I’d steal you.”

Clint laughed, and it filled Bucky with warmth.

 

“Hey man, you ready?” Steve asked. Bucky nodded. He couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he remembered that special Christmas where he met Clint years ago, and now years later he was about to sing that same song to him.

All of his friends cheered as he jumped into the stage Tony had prepared just for tonight.

Bucky calmed down as Clint smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up. He smiled back and decided he had made the right decision.

He sang without missing a beat to the rhythm of “All I Want for Christmas is You” just like he had practiced. Once everyone’s cheering calmed down Bucky took out the small box he kept on his jacket and knelt down on a knee. 

“Clinton Francis Barton,” he started. “I’ve never been one for words, but I love you and would love to live the rest of my life with you, so tell me... are you Christmas? Because I totally want to Merry you.”

Clint laughed softly at the bad joke that Bucky couldn’t help pulling off and nodded excitedly.

“Yes Buck,” he whispered only for him. “I would totally Merry you.” Clint now tackled him to the floor and started kissing him as everyone cheered.

Bucky smiled into the kiss. All he wanted for Christmas was this.


End file.
